


A Test of Blindness

by crescenttwins



Series: On Hiatus/Incomplete [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sex, Fear of Discovery, Imported, Kinkmeme, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/crescenttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lelouch/Suzaku. Doin' it right in front of Nunally. Of course the sweet girl is clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Test of Blindness

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is the "part one" of a fake fanfiction mentioned in "Here are the Words (that I left for you)", and is the only one I've written amongst that list.

Lelouch has never been so glad Nunally is blind, because his neck is covered in hickies that nothing will cover up. He tugs the collar of his uniform up, sending a glare over the table where their dear house guest sat. 

"Good morning, brother." Nunally says, all sweet smiles and soft tones.

Across the table, Suzaku smiles. "Yes, good morning Lelouch."

Lelouch bites down a snarl and nods to his friend (lover-classmate-enemy). He looks at Nunally, and says, "Good morning, Nunally. How was your sleep?" He moves to the refrigerator; a glass of milk would wake him right up.

Nunally beams. "Not as good as yours, brother. There were some really strange sounds coming from around the house. We may have rats again."

Lelouch closed the refrigerator door more forcefully than he had meant to. "What?" His face is turning an indignant red and if Suzaku laughs at him (and darn it, he is) Lelouch is done with this whole relationship mess.

"You were so comfortable you slept in a bit, right? That's great." Suzaku added (unnecessarily). 

Lelouch placed his cup on the table as far as he could from Suzaku (and so what if it was only just across the table from him?) and sat. "Yes," he bit out, "it was wonderful."

It was quiet for a moment, and Nunally turned to her brother. "Are you okay, brother?"

Except Lelouch isn't really listening because Suzaku is eating something syrupy and he's lickin--

Suzaku's eyes meet his and Lelouch diverts his attention quickly, because Nunally's in the room and he won't do this here! So it takes him a little more time to realize that Nunally asked him a question and he says, "Can you repeat the question?"

Nunally looks even more worried at that.

And Lelouch is struggling to care, because Suzaku's foot is in his lap now (was Suzaku's leg always that long?) and darn it, he's getting a little more excited about that than he should be. 

But he can't help the little arch he gives.

It's the wrong response, because Suzaku looks at him with a sort of satisfied and smug smile, and- Lelouch's eyes roll back as that foot presses harder, stroking him through the fabric of his pants. And Lelouch is pushing himself against the foot, legs spreading and he feels so dirty, but it's so incredibly hot--

"Brother, are you okay?"

And extremely dirty because Nunally's still in the room and Lelouch back up quickly against the edge of the chair and away from the poised foot. His eyes snap open and Suzaku looks at little disappointed (and good for him, that jerk). 

Lelouch adjusts his pants, not looking at the tent that his erection is making and murmurs, "I'm fine, Nunally." Nunally doesn't look convinced and Lelouch reaches out a hand to place on her shoulder. "I'm just a bit sleepy. You know how that is."

And this makes Nunally a bit more calmed, so she pats him back, and says, "Okay." Because it's true that Lelouch is a little off when he hasn't had his sleep.

Then Suzaku grins at Lelouch and then the slighter boy knows that the brat is planning something and it better not be something so juvenile as the...foot...

Lelouch sips his milk, only a bit disconcerted that sometime since the groping Suzaku has managed move until he's right next to Lelouch.

Nunally notices, too, and questions it.

"It's warmer over here," Suzaku replies, and grins as his hand slips into Lelouch's lap. And Lelouch is about to protest, but that hand tugs his cock makes him lose focus for just a second. For Lelouch's ears, Suzaku whispers, "You're rather hard, aren't you? Let me help you with that."

Lelouch would say something but Suzaku is unbuttoning his pants, and now the zipper's going down and Suzaku's hand is in his pants.

"Um...not much, actually. Sayoko-san is taking..."

But all Lelouch can look at is Nunally, who is sipping her orange juice. "What are you doing today, Nunally?" He asks, because if Nunally, at least, never knows this is happening this will be that much better.

Suzaku squeezes, fingering his head in a way that makes Lelouch spread his legs (and oh please do that again). He chuckles, lowly, and tugs a little on Lelouch's pubic hair before sliding his hand down that hardness again.

Lelouch is leaning back now, legs spread and his chest heaving. Dazed eyes are looking at Nunally, trying to care what the girl is saying but it's all kind of lost in the haze of lust.

"...the garden has all sorts of flowers about this time on the year..."

 

  
Lelouch holds back a whimper as Suzaku fingers the tip of his penis, spreading the wet across him. And he feels so incredibly dirty but Suzaku isn't stopping and Lelouch looks at a large tent in the other's boys pants.

"...Milly-san says that we might get some cake tonight..."

He notices offhandedly that Suzaku must have grabbed a pair of his pants because they're a bit tight on the larger boy. But it looks good, and Lelouch reaches out fingers to brush against the tent as he comes, all over his pants and Suzaku's hand. It pulses under his touch.

"...so what do you think, brother?"

Suzaku is smiling, but his groin tells Lelouch that it is aching and Lelouch rolls his eyes because the other boy doesn't say anything about it.

"It's sounds okay to me," He says, not really sure what Nunally has been talking about. 

To Suzaku Lelouch mouths, 'did you lock the door?' and when Suzaku nods, he slips off his uniform pants (they're dirty anyway) and his underwear. He looks at Nunally, because this is such a disgusting thing to be doing in front of his sibling. But then he looks at Suzaku's lidded eyes and heat rushes to his groin again. 

Lelouch sighs and pulls the clothing off of Suzaku's member, hardening at the sight of the thick column. He leans forward to engulf it in his mouth, swirling it around in a circle and licking the underside.

"...so glad you're agreeing, because..."

He pulls back to the tip, tonguing the tip and licking the saltiness there. And it's a taste Lelouch likes, so he sucks a little bit. The other boy thrusts into his mouth. Looking up, Lelouch can see his underwear in Suzaku's mouth because Suzaku isn't moaning like he usually does. 

Lelouch wants to have Suzaku's load in his mouth, but the sight of his lover like that makes his so hot, and he wants something a little more...

Large. 

Lelouch stood, sliding on top of Suzaku until his bare legs were against Suzaku's clothed. 

"...it's getting really hot this time of year..."

Suzaku looks almost delirious, his large member standing to attention.

And Lelouch looks and knows he will never be able to command this male, even as he spreads his legs. Suzaku, is Suzaku and they will never be able to control each other. It doesn't work like that.

Cool fingers press against his asshole, and Lelouch is stuck between surprise and lust. His legs spread more, and he's hard again, and Suzaku needs to hurry up. The fingers press in, one at a time, and Suzaku brushes up a spot that makes Lelouch clench.

"...have you noticed..."

And he likes that, because the fingers are gone soon and Lelouch tries to whimper at the loss before he thrusts upward.

Lelouch braces himself, holding Suzaku's shoulders as the other boy's cock slaps against his bare thighs and he writhes and nearly goes crazy as the friction of his thighs against Suzaku's is so, so sweet. But Suzaku is dazed and Lelouch finally releases one shoulder to grab the large meat.

He can feel Suzaku's pulse through it, knows Suzaku is as excited as he is, and wants it in him. So he lowers himself onto it and muffles his moan in Suzaku's shirt.

And Suzaku is so, so big and Lelouch doesn't think he can't take anymore even as he inches down the other boy's cock. Lelouch looks at Suzaku, the boy's hands are on his waist and tightening--

Suzaku meets his eyes, dark with maddening lust and desire and yet so, so afraid to move because he might hurt Lelouch.

"...and speaking of scaredy cats, have you..."

Nunally's continuing voice is like a prompter, making Lelouch push himself to the base of Suzaku, and he can feel the globes of the larger male's testicles resting below his ass.

Lelouch leans forward, grinding himself down and loving the way he can feel Suzaku through his insides. "Don't come," he whispers. "Thrust, but don't come. I want it in my mouth."

And Suzaku wants to come so, so badly because Lelouch doesn't know how hot he is. But he obeys Lelouch, and pulls out until just the tip of his penis is encased in that hotness. Lelouch clenches around it, and it's so hot because Lelouch is goading him now.

"...Are you listening?" Nunally asks.

Suzaku thrusts at the same moment, hitting that spot and rocking against it and Suzaku can feel his balls slapping against Lelouch's opening and the feeling encites him. Lelouch's face is buried in his neck and sucking hard, and Suzaku has to try so hard but he buries himself in Lelouch's heat over and over. And Lelouch is writhing in his arms, moving down and Suzaku has to pull him up.

"Yes," he answers Nunally for both of them. He let Lelouch sit on his lap for a moment, simply rocking against the point that made the slighter boy breathless.

"Oh, that's good..."

And Lelouch rubs himself against Suzaku's stomach, because the cloth makes his cock feel so good and he stops for a moment as he feels Suzaku swell. Then he pushes off of Suzaku carefully, watching as the thick cock slips out of his hole bit by bit.

It's wet with precum and dripping, and Lelouch has never wanted to taste it more.

"...Suzaku and you seem to be..."

He slides off of the other boy's lap, pausing for a kiss. Suzaku looks unsure, because they've never really done it like this before and his cock has just been in the other boy's ass. But that doesn't seem to matter to Lelouch.

And Lelouch takes Suzaku's meat, still pulsing, and holds it in his mouth. He looks at the other boy, his lips around his cock, and begins to suck.

Suzaku can't take all of the stimuli and comes in a jerk that sends cum all through Lelouch's mouth. The boy on his knees swallows it, suckling at the diminishing member, and licks it cleans afterwards.

And his lips are red, red around Suzaku's penis and Suzaku pulls Lelouch up and locks lips. He swirls his tongue, tasting himself in that sweet mouth, and a sort of gratitude builds in his stomach. He pulls his arms away to re-button his pants.

"...I'm almost done with my schoolwork for..."

And Suzaku looks and admires Lelouch, and snickers at his non-fading hardness. Lelouch looks at him expectantly and Suzaku nods in agreement. He pulls Lelouch towards him, taking the member into his mouth smoothly and suckles it as he fingers Lelouch's asshole.

The bud accepts his fingers, enlarging and squeezing. 


End file.
